


family

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 3.26 aftermath, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: prompt: Jeff comforting Kent after leaving the bar and heading back home





	family

**Author's Note:**

> for @ [thegreatgretzky](http://thegreatgretzky.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

The house is quiet when they get back from the viewing party. Kit’s curled up on the sofa in a mass of blanket in the living room, clearly not caring that they’re home. She peeks at them with slitted eyes and goes back to sleep. Swoops doesn’t blame her. She’s snuggled up in the softest blanket in the house. He wouldn’t want to get up either. 

He follows Parse up the stairs to their bedroom, helping him remove his shoes when he has trouble with the laces. Parse strips down and lands on the bed face down, still having not uttered a word since they said their goodbyes at the bar. Swoops sighs at him, removes his own shoes and strips down to his boxers. 

Parse rolls toward him once he’s on the bed, like a magnet. He has to fend him off with a smile while he situates himself into a more comfortable position against his pillows. Parse slids up the length of him until his head is resting on Swoops’ chest with his arm clinging tightly around him. 

Swoops runs his fingers through his hair and waits. He knows it takes Parse a bit to find the right words instead of lashing out when he’s emotional. Swoops starts humming some Britney and waits in the dark, holding onto his boyfriend. 

“I-I don’t think I can talk about it yet,” Parse whispers finally. 

Swoops nods his head and bends down to kiss Parse’s hair and forehead. “That’s okay. Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

Tomorrow they’ll have to figure out what they’re doing and talk to the Aces PR, but for tonight, Swoops has the love of his life in his arms in the bubble of their cozy home. 

Kit bubbles in, obviously still sleepy, and hops up to nestle between Swoops’ legs. He gives Parse a little squeeze and starts rubbing his back when the tears come. No matter what happens, they’re still a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! pls lemme know what you think below <3  
> come find me on tumblr and cry over kvp with me: [softkent](http://softkent.tumblr.com/) (or give me a kent prompt, if ya have one <3 )


End file.
